


You and I, on the Edge of the Unknown

by shepromisestheearth



Category: Páisti na draíochta
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, For my lovely lovely friend !!!!, Halloween, Lesbians, Wait No Wait Sonia Is Straight, love ur ocs and u, meet cute, questionable meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepromisestheearth/pseuds/shepromisestheearth
Summary: She laughed, and the devil horned headband slipped back on her head, “Yer not wrong. Sometime you just wanna get sloshed and shag someone ye don’t know, like.”“Yeah, of course.”-Sonia finds herself alone at a Halloween party, until she doesn’t.





	You and I, on the Edge of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparebonesbarebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparebonesbarebones/gifts).



> My attempts at:  
> A.) writing Mika’s characters well so I don’t embarrass myself  
> B.) Writing Irish dialogue with my American brain  
> -  
> enjoy! (hopefully, point out my errors if any Irish-isms are off!)

FOR GOD’S SAKE, Sonia thought, glaring in the direction of her friend Adelina. Surrounded by a group of people, throwing her hair back with that fucking sunshine-colored hair; she was playing with it too much, delicately peach fingernails twirling and twirling around her silky locks. 

She had brought Adelina here, couldn’t she at least thank Sonia by beckoning to her- with that sweet little watermelon smile- to come talk to her other friends? Sonia stared down at her watered down solo cup of beer, wondering if she was just tipsy and that’s why it felt like someone had lit her ass on fire. 

Sonia looked away for her own sake, her jaw clenched as her eyes flicked to the stairwell. Fake cobwebs wrapped the railing, little orange cutouts of pumpkins and ghosts hanging from fishing wire.

Holy shit, she thought, her eyes settling on a girl in a skimpy red satin dress that barely covered her ass. She was far too dressed up for a college party, a white fur coat draped over her arms and exposing her pale shoulders. Clenching a bottle of vodka by the neck, she seemed to be in an animated debate with a man with a close-cropped hair and a large black jacket. Her only hint of a costume was a devil horn headband nestled in her curls. 

Sonia swallowed, some sort of liquid courage pooling in her gut to tell the guy to fuck off. 

“Come on, Rusty,” the guy said, grabbing at the girl’s wrists, almost playfully, as he leaned forward to kiss her neck, “Don’t be a prude, that ‘in’t you, is it, love?”

“Jaayus Christ, can’t ye take a fookin’ hint?” The girl snapped, throwing her red hair over her shoulder, “I’m not in the mood fer you, I don’t even know why yer here.” 

“I’ve got condoms, y’know.” He said, his brow creasing as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The scar on his face crinkled. 

“Oh my God, it’s been so long!” Sonia burst in, placing her hand the girl’s arm from behind. Her black nails felt wrong, the white fur of the coat brushing against her palm. 

The ginger whipped her head around, her sharp face poking out against the soft and rolling lion’s mane of hair; confusion crossed her face, her cherry lips twisting. Sonia kept her grin on, and it seemed to assure the girl of what she was trying to do. Her eyes widened with realization, white teeth exposed, “Oh, it has, I barely recognized ya.” 

“I know, it’s crazy how long it’s been. Hey, no offense, but can you give us a minute?” Sonia said, her face turning to stone as she looked at the man. 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He said, looking between the two, “I’ll see you, Rowan, I’ll just be gettin’ aunffer drink.” 

“Uh-huh,” the girl said, slipping her hand around Sonia’s wrist. 

Is she checking me out? Sonia wondered to herself, swallowing as Rowan led them down the stairs. She kept throwing back glances, her eyebrows quirked up and a grin on her lips. 

“Thanks fer that, he’s a gobshite.” She said finally, rolling her eyes, “Coulda handled ‘im on me own, but I appreciate ya.” 

“It’s not problem,” Sonia said, clearing her throat as she slipped from the girl’s grasp, “He seemed like an ass.” 

She laughed, and the devil horned headband slipped back on her head, “Yer not wrong. Sometime you just wanna get sloshed and shag someone ye don’t know, like.” 

“Yeah, of course. He should’ve given you sp-,” 

“Wanna go ou’ fer a fag?” Her eyes glinted with excitement, the amber shards amongst the lush olive green popping out against her smudgy carmine eyeshadow and mascara. Sonia’s heart hammered in her breast.

“E-excuse me?”

“Y’know, a ciggie.” She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her bra, a Marlboro box that had been pressing against her pale breast, “If I had tits as big as yers I might be able t’ fit two packs and get away wiff it, holy shit.” 

Sonia laughed nervously, “Well, uhm, y’know-,”

“What’s yer name again?”

“Sonia.” 

“Sonia.” She wet the name with her tongue, pushing the backdoor open with her shoulder. She shoved a cigarette between her lips, “That’s a nice name.” 

“And yours?”

“Rowan. It’s one of them Irish names.” She rolled her eyes, her hand flung out like she was throwing away her name. 

The cool of the evening surprised Sonia, completely different from the humid air of the party house’s interior. The click from Ronan’s lighter was the only sound, besides the faint vibrations of the music. It filled Rowan, her body trembling from the whirring bounce. 

Rowan’s satin dress flashed the same colors as the lights inside, purple and blue and green and yellow, and back again to the red hue it actually was. She offered Sonia the cigarette, unlit, her eyebrows raised. 

“Thanks.” Sonia said quietly, taking it from her carefully. Her hands were shaking. 

“No problem.” Rowan pulled the cigarette from her lips, letting a drizzle of smoke out amongst the 31st’s fog, “You don’ strike me as the party type. You’re quiet,” 

“Oh, no, I love to party.” Sonia said, letting out an awkward laugh, “Uhm, the ligh-,”

“Put it in your mouth, I’ll light it.” Her lighter was white, like the 27 club. Sonia lowered her eyes and pinched it between her teeth, her abuela and the clatter of chanclas echoing in her head as she did. 

Rowan raised the lighter to the end of the cigarette, pressing close to Sonia as she did, “We should exchange numbers, can I see your phone?” 

Sonia stayed quiet until the embers settled, inhaling old scent of tobacco and smoke, “Yeah, sure,” 

She dug her phone out of her pocket, a bit wary of passing it onto a stranger. But she had done dumber things, and Rowan seemed trustworthy enough. That or her attractiveness was dragging Sonia along for the ride. 

“Fancy case.” Rowan snorted, as she observed it, “Little Mix?” 

“My abuela bought it for me, she still thinks I’m in secondary.” Sonia cleared her throat, smoothing her skirt, then lied, “I’ve been too broke to get a new one.” 

“Well, you might want to invest. I had every intention of bedding you before this.” Rowan pinched the phone between her two fingers like it was a dirty nappy, swinging it slightly. Sonia’s lips fell open and she looked away, Rowan erupting into laughter, “Oy, I’m j’st messin’ with ye, love. What’s a ab-well-ah?”

“It’s my grandmother.” Sonia clarified, “I’m Colombian.” 

“How exotic.” Rowan leaned against the house’s brick, letting out a puff, “Ye ‘ave a boyfriend?”

“No,” Sonia said, almost too quickly. She bit her lip and raised her brows apologetically, “I- not right now.” 

“Really? Wow. Did ye come here alone?” Rowan crossed her arms across her chest and bumped hips with Sonia, “No judgement, ‘course.” 

“No, but she kind of abandoned me.”

Rowan’s mouth formed an O, the cigarette hanging from her lips cartoonishly. She threw her arm around Sonia, smelling of alcohol and some cheap Penney’s perfume, “Well, I won’t abandon you, Sontag.” 

“It’s Sonia,” she said sheepishly, turning away as Rowan’s face grew close to hers. She could feel her breath on her cheek, and her chest felt hot. She was shaking, and she wasn’t sure if it was just from the cold. She wished this dress has pockets. She wished that Rowan’s nose wasn’t so close to her own, her shiny red lips so close to her own. 

“Forgive me, I’m drunk.” Rowan giggled, her fingers grasping at the wrinkles in her dress, “I put my number in your phone,” 

Sonia accepted it from her, the arm still hanging off the small of her back far too evident in the back of her mind, “Thanks.” 

“Any way you’ll forgive me?” Rowan’s fingers pinched at the bottom of Sonia’s dress, fingertips against her thighs as Rowan leaned in to her. She had her cigarette pulled out, pinched between her fingers in the dark night. 

“Uhm, no, I’m good.” Sonia squeaked, putting her hand on Rowan’s shoulder, “Uh, excuse me, I’ve gotta- I need to take a piss.” 

Rowan’s face twisted in confusion, and her eyebrows fell with disappointment, “Alright, go ahead. I’ll meet you again inside, maybe?”

Sonia nodded, even though she knew she was kidding herself and she had to get away from this girl; or better, find a guy to bed and then go home with Adelina. She threw her cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, not meeting Rowan’s eyes, “Yeah. Call me.” 

“Of course.” Rowan winked, making Sonia’s blood run cold. It triggered her flight response back into the party house to find some man, any man to persuade her otherwise.


End file.
